Talk:Stonesoul Strike
Ummm, I don't think a skill in Factions would be named after a boss in Sorrow's Furnace. --Karlos 10:16, 28 March 2006 (CST) :the dredges dug a tunnel from Sorrow's Furnace to the forest, remember? -SolaPan 10:42, 28 March 2006 (CST) ::How else would they explan the presence of those Molenskis? :) Nah, if any skill would be named after a SF boss it would be "Yakslap"!! :) --Karlos 11:31, 28 March 2006 (CST) Crazy! This would be a wicked add for a hammer warrior. Knock down then this and holy strike for 160 damage (potentially 240 for those necrotic bearing necro's). Takes up an additional skill slot but is much more spammable and deals more damage than aftershock. Stock up on Victo's Mauls for factions. | Chuiu 10:51, 28 March 2006 (CST) Not a direct duplicate Stonesoul strikes for 63 damage, while Holy Strikes for 58 at 16 smiting--210.50.216.241 02:04, 14 August 2006 (CDT) :tested, they do identical damage at 16 to the armor sets on the the isle of the nameless. 5 damage is suspiciously round thou. pre-nerf absorption? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 02:10, 14 August 2006 (CDT) Acquisition Where is this acquired from? : MICHIKO!!! HOORAY! --Sakan 22:59, 13 October 2006 (CDT) useful for Hammer warriors Is this skill useful for hammer based paladins, it does extra damage when foe is knocked down and most hammer skills can knockdown foes and inflict weakness.--Dark Paladin X 20:04, 12 April 2007 (CDT) They finally figured out how to use this well... I suggest, as a counter to the new TA spike, this skill should be changed to be in one packet of damage (the normal damage added to the conditional damage) so that it is counterable with prot spirit/spirit bond. You guys are gonna' beat me up saying "THIS IS THE ONE GOOD SMITING SKILL AND NOW YOU THINK IT SHOULD BE NERFED?! GJ, NOOB!" but this x6=almost uncounterable ''Foolsauce'' 23:20, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :Actually, there are already a ton of counters, mostly involving knockdown prevention. My friends and I tried running the spike build... it was pretty miserable. "Brace Yourself!" and Aura of Stability and Balanced Stance, oh my. Also... GJ NOOB! *kickpunch* 00:06, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::I've never encountered this in a spike (except the solo SoJ assassin one), but in addition to all the anti-kd counters others like Shielding Hands or even Healing Hands would be able to stop this. (not that anyone should ever carry HH, but.. you get my point :P ) --Shadowcrest 00:08, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::Distraction Blow > Stonesoul spike, lulz. I've DSlashed against em once, usually interrupted at least 2 strikes, giving time and place for SoA. GG --- -- (s)talkpage 00:10, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::*Edit...* Changed my mind. It's stupid and clunky, imo. D-shot the warrior when he shadow steps! Weee ''Foolsauce'' 03:24, 8 January 2008 (UTC) I have just tried a Hammer warrior Smiting monk build with this. it goes like that: Gather Andrenaline for hammer bash, then use Crushing Blow, (+16 damage and DW). Then, the moment the target (preferably a monk) gets up, use Signet of Judgement, then this and copy. the monk, being knocked down for the whole procedure, cant really do anything. after this, the target should have 100-200 hp, based on armor. then, use Bersereker Stance, (+50% adrenal and +25% attack speed) until hammer bash again, then this and copy. target is dead. =) the other 2 point in build? Some monk ressuract, and a Smite Condition, gotta hate blind. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 87.68.77.39 ( ) }. ^ you do realize that until you could re-spike the target would probably be at full health , right? so no , target is not dead.Smite condition on a warrior uhuh , better off with mending touch. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 193.126.194.224 ( ) }. Signet of Judgement VS Shield of Judgement Recently, I changed this page's notes from Shield of Judgement to Signet of Judgement. The edit was reverted with the comment, "Shield gives more kd's." More KD's? They'll stop attacking as soon as they notice Sheild. I fail to see how Sheild of Judgement + Stonesoul strike could be considered any type of as it requires a melee attacker to attack you. Seriously, I've never seen a build using Sheild and Stonesoul. An unconditional KD + 100 extra damage seems much more spike-ish. I'd like to change this to Signet of Judgement. Thoughts? AnOriginalConcept 04:06, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :PvE monsters are too dumb to stop attacking through Shield. You don't use this in PvP. (T/ ) 04:59, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ::More importantly, this is a touch skill, and Shield of Judgment requires them to be within melee range already. Signet of Judgment requires more manual scooting about. 09:30, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ::: Sheild of Judgement does NOT require the target to be in melee range- "...anyone striking target ally..." If this "tip" is meant for PvE, I suggest removing the word "spike" as spike damage is mostly unnecessary in PvE. You spike a monk - not an attacking melee spawn. Anyway, Bane Signet, a ranged skill, is mentioned. I could see a Assacaster with Signet and Soulstone MAYBE working... AnOriginalConcept 23:51, 10 December 2008 (UTC) ::::I saw one a long time back. They aren't hard to throw together with Deadly arts and smiting but generally either they can't keep themselves alive, or can't kill their target fast enough. Ezekiel [Talk] 01:00, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :::::They both work, but you don't farm things with Signet of Judgment. 01:00, 11 December 2008 (UTC)